Leaves of the Dark Wind
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: Under revision and rewriting process.
1. One Last Time

**NA: With Titanfall done I wanted to try this, so this will be set in the Old Republic but an AU at the same time. And I will say it once more… NO HAREMS!**

**Here in this fic, the double-blade lightsaber like what Darth Maul used in Episode I will be known as a saberstaff, as it is one of the many names used.**

**Chapter 1: One Last Time**

Light side.

Dark side.

They are one and the same. Two sides of the same coin, and yet the Jedi still fear that there is no difference, just perspective. They fear the true power it contains, they fear emotion, so they supress it. They say attachments lead to the dark side, and yet it has made me stronger, they fail to realize the severity of forbidding attachments, for they fail to realize that it is the people around you that give you strength.

I never knew my parents, some say I was unloved an was simply abandoned. Some say I was some clanless brat in that cesspool of a village in an unknown part of the Galaxy. Banished for something so ridiculous I have had it with that village, I was neither loved nor cared for. On the day I left I was attacked by the very person I brought back, caught off guard he struck my eyes, leaving me blind. That is when he found me in my time of need, he gave me purpose, he gave me a home, a family. He repelled the attacker and quickly whisked me away, into the stars.

As for the man who found me, he was Darth Marr, a dark lord of the Sith and a high ranking official in the Empire's Dark Council. Unlike most Sith he was an honorable man and held no love for his fellow councilmen as all they did was bicker among each other. Their xenophobic ways did nothing but weaken the Empire. Their constant infighting did nothing but weaken the Empire more, and so he began to secretly create an empire of his own, where infighting ceased to exist and a Dark Council that trusted each other. He too knew that the light and dark side were one and the same, it was how we used it.

I was not evil, but neither was I good, my intentions are mine and mine alone, my loyalty is to the only man whom I was happy to call father, I have chosen my path. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I am also… Darth Oni.

**~oOo~**

A young man of 17 years swung his purple saberstaff, embued with lightning he swung his saber right through a republic trooper's armor, slicing the solder in half. They had won this battle and the planet is finally theirs.

"My lord?"

"Gather our wounded troops and immediately send them into the hospital ships, after that make sure fresh troops arrive as soon as the wounded are shipped out, I want our hold on the planet to last."

"At once my lord." The Imperial officer nodded and made his way to the communication station.

The young man was young, only at the age of twenty and already an aspiring commander in the Imperial military. His armor was black like many Sith Inquisitors, with orange trimmings onto his inner garb and hood. His mask was a dark gold shaped like a cage but hid his face quite well. His armor was light as it maximized mobility unlike the heavier ones a Sith Warrior would use. He commanded loyalty from his troops but was also loyal in turn to them, he does not tolerate treason and will immediately execute anyone who betrays him.

He is Darth Oni, but to those closest to him he was Naruto Uzumaki.

**~oOo~**

"Well done my young apprentice… you have conquered your twelfth planet this month, I am greatly impressed." The foreboding figure of Darth Marr was shown through a holographic projection in a tent with Darth Oni on one knee. "With our hold of this system now complete we can finally expand our supply lines. With the new resources we now have the ability to construct more ships than ever."

"What is your bidding, father?"

"I have a new assignment for you, but…"

"Master?" he looked at the Sith Lord with concern as he had never seen his mentor and father-figure nervous before… ever.

"The council has ordered that you… be sent on a recon mission… to Earth, your birthplace."

"WHAT!?" the blonde roared, a roar that frightens any soldier that hears, knowing that he has been angered beyond reason, "THEY WHAT!?"

Darth Marr just stood there as he completely understood the anger his son was expressing, the communication distorted for a minute as his force powers dampened the signal for a second, "They have plans for that world, and since you know the world best because of your birth, they want you at the font."

Darth Oni clenched his fists before calming down, "It will be done."

**~oOo~**

**Imperial Fury-class Interceptor ****_Deathgiver_**

**Solar System**

"Quite primitive this world is." A hologram of an Imperial officer murmured as he look at the peaceful looking blue planet through his side. "Although this sector of space is isolated as the reports have said, is it wise for you to go down there alone? Some of the people down there are savages I hear."

"I will be fine, lieutenant… this isn't my first solo operation."

"Of course my lord."

The Sith Inquisitor sighed and looked at the report, "To think I would be going back to the wretched place, what is the council thinking!?"

"I don't think there's a correct answer for that my lord."

"Let's just get this over with, I want you to begin construction of our outpost in Mars.

"By your will."

**~oOo~**

The Fury-class Interceptor, were commonly utilized by prominent Sith Warriors and Sith Inquisitors as their bases of operations throughout important missions they were assigned on. This particular ship was a favorite among them as they were sleek in design and designed for long term missions, they were also the Empire's most advanced ships to date, armed with a multitude of laser cannons and missiles, it can outclass any type of fighter craft in a dogfight. Equipped with state of the art shielding, it can absorb a large number of damage before taking damage directly on the hull. It was the Empire's most successful ship that Sith Warriors and Inquisitors alike have come to appreciate it.

Featuring an advanced hyperdrive, state-of-the-art sub-light engines, and a cloaking device, it can go anywhere in the galaxy without problems. This ship was everything Naruto had ever wanted, and this one was his.

Entering the planet's atmosphere, he was immediately contacted by what seemed to be a traffic controller, "Unknown alien ship, please identify yourself."

"This is the Sith Imperial Fury-class Interceptor _Deathgiver,_ I am here as a… foreign student." He nearly cringed at the last two words as they were so foreign to him, never in his whole life, would he be something like this.

"Understood… please follow the coordinates and make your way to port."

The blonde Sith Inquisitor then stood up, and started banging his head onto the wall… repeatedly. "This is so frustrating!"

"Oh it can't be that bad, master!" an HK-51 assassin droid walked in wielding a large blaster rifle of Imperial design. "We can just simply kill them!"

"Always the optimistic one aren't you, HK?"

"Of course!" the droid nodded, "It is after all in my programming. Your mother just wanted you to settle and start a fami-"

"HK…"

"Yes master?"

"Shut up."

"Yes master!"

**~oOo~**

He landed in a clearing within a forested area that would do well to hide his ship. Engaging the cloak he made sure HK-51 would guard his ship.

"Well this is… quite welcoming." Naruto murmured as he watched the empty dark forest blow a breeze. He then placed a finger to his hear, "Talk to me."

"We have a problem," an imperial officer spoke through the communicator in his earpiece, "we received word that the Republic has made contact with the people of your birthplace in that barbaric planet you call the Elemental Nations, these Shinobi have sent their men to Earth and we have detected multiple warp signatures. The signal was a bit jittery but we may have spotted a Republic ship hidden within the system."

"Have they spotted you?"

"No my lord."

"Then keep out of sight, I will handle them. In the meantime send out agents to all over the major areas of this world, I want to find what has happened to this world, I was gone for a quite the number of years."

"As you wish my lord."

**~oOo~**

Purchasing a moderate house he settled in quite well, the architecture was indeed simple but it had a certain elegance to it. Thanks to his resources he was able to pawn them and gain quite the fortune, but he did not want to draw any attention so the Inquisitor settled for a simple home. That was until he found something that caught his curiosity. He had settled in what was left of the land of Whirlpools, the home of the once great Uzumaki clan. A great pain flooded him as he walked the ruined streets of Uzushiogakure, the Village hidden in Whirlpool… he sensed death and destruction, wrought upon by the other great villages for the fear of the power of the Uzumaki… he could see it all, and it angered him, on this very village, he vowed revenge for the death of what could have been his home.

For now he would take a few mercenary jobs, as if he wasn't unfamiliar with it, one his good friends are Mandalorians after all. Taking a few a bandit camps here and there, a few escort jobs… it felt a little nostalgic to him. He would even visit Haku's grave from time to time, it was only right.

_"Naruto-kun…"_

The blonde's eyes widened as he saw the apparition of his dead love, "H-Haku-chan?"

_"I missed you."_

"How is this…?"

_"I don't know." _She replied as she placed her ghostly hand onto his black garbed chest, _"I don't care how, all that matters is that I'm able to see you again one last time. I get to have you for today, that's enough for me."_

He felt the warmth of the her hand caress his whiskered cheek, he closed his eyes, savoring the moment as he was able to see her for one last time… a lone tear trickled down his cheek while he watched her feel cup his face and plant a kiss onto his lips, even as a ghost her lips were as luscious as ever, soft with the taste of milk and honey. "How I've longed to feel the touch of your lips."

Haku giggled, both of them sitting down with her head resting on his chest, _"You've changed, last time I saw you, you were so loudmouthed and brash, and now I see an older and wiser Naruto, but still my Naruto."_

"If there was just a way to bring you back."

_"You need to move on."_

"I can't."

_"You can… I know you can, you deserve happiness after all."_

"But I would feel like I would be betraying you."

_"You're not…"_ she looked at him directly in the eye with a reassuring smile, _"You're not, because I am giving you my blessing to find love from someone else, someone who would love you just as much, probably even more. I do not want to see you in such despair, just let us have this moment one last time."_

"I can still see us, getting married, starting a family… our children would have been beautiful, they would have been perfect."

_"I know, Naruto-kun, I know."_ She then saw his eyes get heavy and caressed his cheek… one last time, _"Sleep, my heart… sleep."_

"This is goodbye, isn't it?"

_"It is."_

By the time he woke up, he could no longer feel her under his arms, he could no longer feel the lips that tastes like milk and honey, he could no longer hear her soothing voice. And so he sat there, crying like the child he once was all those years ago, for that was the last time he would ever see her again. He then let out a roar in anguish, decimating all the trees in its path with the force. Tears flowed down his face like a waterfall, the pain was too much too much…

For one last time, he had mourned the loss of his love.

**NA: And… yeah, end of chapter 1/prologue.**

**I actually had to rewrite this for quite a while until I was satisfied… and I felt this was perfect. So to all of you wondering, I already have the pairing planned out. He isn't a Sith Lord yet, despite having a Sith name already.**

**As for the woman in his life, I am tweaking her age to be at least close to his, but she will still be the same in personality and looks.**

**See you all next time… and yes I am crying.**


	2. I'm home

**NA: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSION! HA! I love that line… on with the story!**

**So I have decided to cross with Otome Yokai Susukihotaru as well, it would certainly be interesting.**

**Chapter 2: I'm home**

_"Susuki-chan! Come out already!" a small blonde boy no older than eight was playing hide and seek with a girl in what seemed to be the backyard of a traditional Japanese home. This boy had had bright blonde hair and blue eyes and he seemed to be a mix of both Asian and Caucasian. He was not related to his parents as he was actually adopted by a young couple that happened to be neighbours with the parents of the girl. "Found you!" the blonde tapped the head of a girl with silky black hair and what appeared to be fox ears on her head, she was a hanyou._

_"Aww." The black haired girl pouted, "You always find me."_

_"Teehee!" the blonde boy stuck out his tongue._

_"Naru!_

_"Oh come on Susuki-chan!" the blonde boy affectionately called Naru furrowed his brows, "Lighten up!" he was then interrupted as shadows appeared above his head, tall men with masks suddenly grabbed him and knocked him out, Susukihotaru screamed in horror as the men abducted closest and only friend._

_"NARUTO!"_

Naruto opened his eye as he found himself in the confines of his interceptor, "More of those visions, those two again…" he slowly sat up to see his robe and light armor neatly stowed onto a mannequin with his saberstaff placed on a hanger right above the mannequin. He got up and quickly put them on as he was going beyond the veil of the Elemental Nations and fly to a country called Japan, he felt those visions came from there… and it would also allow him insight as to what his past was like, while his childhood during Konoha was horrible, he felt like the ones before that was in Japan, he had to know why… he needed answers and by the Force he will get them.

Engaging his cloak his ship sped across the vast Pacific Ocean, a beautiful body of water much like the many worlds he had been to during his military career. Out of all the people in the Empire that had conquered the world, Naruto was the most merciful of them all… he found no use of simply massacring his enemies. He was an honorable man much like his mentor, and many Jedi found that to be quite a difference, some of them even offered him to change sides and become a Jedi, but as always he would politely refuse.

As his eyes scanned the great blue body, his vision began to cloud and another scene played out…

_"We found him, we found the Kyuubi Jinchuruki!" bodies of masked men surrounded him with their eyes staring through his soul._

_Time then began to slow as he watched the placed he called home grow smaller and smaller. But he will be rescued right?_

_Another scene played out as an old man wearing a large hat along with another man with long white hair started making handsigns, "Place a memory seal on him, I don't want him remembering his life in the outside world. He belongs here with us, not there."_

_"As you wish, sensei."_

His eyes widened with anger as bits and pieces began to pop up, these were no visions… these were memories! He gritted his teeth and threatened to use the force to tear whatever he could find apart but reason began to take over as it would mean destroying his beloved ship. Thankfully he had informed Darth Marr that he no longer had a problem staying in Earth for a time as it would mean finding answers about his past, and his master agreed… he needed a vacation anyway, and he earned it. Conquering twelve planets in the span of a month was no small feat.

He sat behind the helm as he managed to calm down a bit, but was still angered that the old man hokage would do this to him, he was already living a wonderful childhood in Japan with loving adoptive parents and he took it all away from him! Oh he would have loved to be the one to rip out his heart instead. And Jiraiya, he had a hand in it as well.

But most of all… Kakashi Hatake killed Haku. HE. KILLED. HER.

He leaned into his seat and began to use meditative practices to calm him down, make him see logic instead of letting his emotions control him. He was the rule of his emotions, not the other way around. The then began to remember more of those memories… his adoptive parents.

A woman of beautiful brown hair… Himeko Tachibana and then there was a man with black hair, his adoptive father, Daisuke Tachibana.

That was his surname, Tachibana… Tachibana, his birth name may have been Uzumaki, but he grew up as a Tachibana! This time he is letting them go… this time, he was going to finally be with them, and nothing is going to stop him, NOTHING.

What god did he anger to deserve being ripped away from his family?

He still needed answers though, how in the world did he end up in Japan when he was only five? As he engaged the autopilot, he closed his eyes to find himself at peace as he remembered all the wonderful memories he had with his childhood friend Susukihotaru, that pretty girl he met who had a beauty that rivalled Haku's. He wondered if she would be even more beautiful now.

"Master Oni?" a medical droid walked in with medical equipment, "It is time for your arm's checkup."

"Right…" the Sith nodded calmly as he just extended his arm and placed it on the mobile table of the medical droid, "Let me know when you're done."

"Of course master." The droid then began to work on his right arm, which seemed to be machine, a new type of prosthetic that was black and was extremely responsive that it was as fast as the real thing. He had to use the force in order to make him feel the touch of his right arm. A krayt dragon just had to sneak up on him and eat it his entire left arm.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, while the droid was working on his arm he remembered more of his memories with Susukihotaru, it seemed that Haku wasn't the first girl he fell in love with after all. If Haku wanted him to find happiness then he will, but he will never forget what happened to her, and he will never forget who killed her. If he ever met that one-eyed bastard again, there will be hell to pay, and there will most certainly be blood.

His eyes opened once more and saw land in the distance, a small smile krept up on his face… he looked at the calendar and coincidentally he realised what day it was, it was the day he was taken away by Konoha. "Is it done?"

"Yes master." The medical droid nodded, "This new modification will finally allow you to use your Force Lightning without damaging the arm."

"Wonderful work as always 2-1B, you may go. And don't worry about my eyes, they're fine." His eyes somehow regenerated when blinded by Sasuke, possibly a combination of the force and the Kyuubi's chakra.

Right now he had more important matters to attend to; he had a reunion to go to.

**~oOo~**

**Japan**

A beautiful girl with short black hair that fell to her shoulders shyly walked to her home where she was met by two adults of long brown hair and short black hair. "Himeko-obasan, Daisuke-ojisan, you're early."

"Konichiwa, Susukihotaru-chan." The woman looked like she hadn't aged a day, she was quite young when she and her husband adopted Naruto when they found them at his doorstep thirteen years ago.

Susukihotaru smiled sadly at the woman as she knew how much she loved her son, despite not being related by blood… Today was the anniversary of his disappearance.

"Naru…" she looked at the tree where they used to play hide and seek, but then she heard a rustle from behind, "I'm sorry but this place is-"

"You've certainly gotten more beautiful."

She froze at the sight of the boy in front of her, golden hair, blue eyes… whisker marks… it can't be… it just can't be. He gave her a smile that made her tremble, even with the weird clothes he was wearing, she could never forget that smile. That bright smile that always made her day, that bright smile that always seemed to calm her and make her at ease.

That bright smile…

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Naru…" she stuttered the affectionate nickname would always call him, tears welled up in her eyes as her legs threatened to give out from the overall shock of it all.

"I'm home."

"NARU!" with all the strength she had left, she launched herself from the platform and into his embrace, she cried as loud as she can. Her closest friend was finally back in her arms.

"When did you become such a crybaby, huh?"

"Susukihotaru what's wrong-" Jenna ran to see what was wrong as she heard the girl cry out, her hands then immediately went to her mouth as tears also welled up in her eyes. "Naru-chan?"

"Hi mom."

It was as he had foreseen… a wonderful reunion.

**~oOo~**

Himeko Tachibana, a woman only thirty years old was crying on her son's shoulder, her son whom she had not seen for almost ten years. She could not believe he was finally back, and he was okay. Susukihotaru was still clinging to his arm as she refused to let go, scared that he would disappear again. It horrified her to find out that the right arm she was clinging to was a prosthetic arm, and not just any type but an extremely advanced one, something people thought impossible.

The mother then began going protective-mode on him and barraged him with questions, to her surprise he just placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and showed them all what had happened. They were surprised, with Himeko scared that a metallic entered the living room of Susukihotaru's home. "Greetings, I am 2-1B, a personal medical droid under the care of Master Naruto. I am the one responsible of installing his replacement arm from losing it to a krayt dragon on the desert planet Tatooine."

"Planet?" Susukihotaru looked at him with widened eyes.

"Yeah… you wouldn't believe the adventure I had." There he placed a small disk in the middle of the table, and out popped a hologram of the galaxy, and all the planets he had been to.

**~oOo~**

**1 hour later**

Seated atop the Fury-class Interceptor _Deathgiver,_ Naruto and Susukihotaru with the latter's arms still clinging to the blonde's, looked at the night sky which was right now filled with stars. Her head was rested on his shoulder with a peaceful smile on his face, "I missed you, so much. Hard to believe there's life out there. Whatever happened to those people who took you away?"

"They're still out there, but this time I have the means to fight them off." He then placed a hand on hers and held it firmly, "I'm not letting you go, never again."

"Never again." Her hands then intertwined with his as she repeated those last two words, "Never again."

**~oOo~**

"It warms my heart to know that you are alive and well, Naruto-chan." A full-blooded white fox spirit poured some tea for the black-robed blonde. Behind the door to the room were two other figures with similar fox ears peeking through out of curiosity, both of them seemed to be blonde identical twins.

"It is good to be back, Kushimatsu-sama." The blonde gratefully took the cup of tea, "It has been too long for me, while my memories are still hazy I do remember this place."

"At least you do, I assume you will be staying here for the night before being with your parents tomorrow?"

"Hai… I missed Susukihotaru-chan." he replied and nodded, "I also wished to stay the night because you are the only person who can help me with what I hold inside."

The fox spirit stopped for a second and widened her eyes before closing them, "As I thought."

He nodded as he showed her the seal on his stomach, "Hai, I am the Jinchuruki of the Kyuubi no yoko."

**~oOo~**

"Naru-kun, I brought some extra clo-."

"Oh shtako." He cursed as he saw her drop a basket of clothes.

The girl froze at the sight of his scars, especially the one that looked like someone tore a hole through his chest, just barely missing his heart, she had a look of horror as she could not avert her gaze on the scarred body of Naruto.

He tried calling out to her. "Susukihotaru..."

Her hands had reached mouth, covering her gasp but her eyes showed everything, horror, sadness, and anger, "Oh kami-sama… w-what-"

"Susukihotaru, listen to me!" he scrambled to put a shirt on and wrapped his arms around the girl who was wearing nothing but a bath towel, "It's okay, I'm alright… just calm down."

"W-Why?" tears streamed down her face, who would do such a thing to her Naruto, who in the right mind would do something so horrible to him? He had lost his arm already, now she is seeing multiple scars so horrifying, it looked like someone tortured him. Who would do such a horrible thing to her Naruto?

"W-Who w-would d-do t-this t-to you?"

"Shh." He shushed her while rubbing her back, pulling her face closer to his chest, "I'm here, I'm still here."

Who was the bastard that tried to kill her Naruto?

**NA: Oh who indeed Susuki-chan, who indeed?**

**So people asked me why I chose a basic double-bladed lightsaber (Darth Phobos' hilt), it is because it is a very aggressive type of weapon that primarily focuses on offensive attacks, which Naruto is known for in my opinion. It is a heavy hitting weapon.**

**Well this is going to be an interesting semester… for them.**


End file.
